La souffrance d'une absence
by Little Orange Blue
Summary: Sasuke meurt dans la fusillade de son lycée. Sakura se sent désemparée.. Retraçons leur histoire. Résumé tellement pourri, le mieux c'est de venir lire! OS.


_**Disclaimer**_ : Encore et pour toujours, à jamais, ces personnages ne sont pas les miens.. Merci Kishimoto-sama !

_**Note de l'auteure**_ : C'est un OS assez triste et comme vous le verrez, les passages en italiques sont des flash-back, sauf le dernier ou c'est une lettre, et le passage en gras est la messagerie, bref. En espérant que ce One-shot plaira.. !

* * *

><p>Il est des heures où la douleur se fige, jamais pour longtemps mais l'espace d'un instant. Il est des heures où je peux apercevoir ton visage, mais pas trop longtemps non plus sinon ça fais mal, trop mal. Il me faudrait là ton souffle pour vaincre ma solitude, il faudrait là que tu me redonnes l'autre bout de moi, tu sais celui que tu as pris ce jour-là.<p>

_« Sakura , il est mort. On vient de m'annoncer à l'instant qu'ils ont retrouvés son corps avec celui de Lee , Karin , Neji et Temari. »_

_Ma première réaction? J'ai ris._

_«Tu plaisantes là?»_

_Il baissa ses yeux azur, n'osant plus me regarder. C'est là que je compris que tout était fini. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de ma gorge pourtant si nouée. Je tombai à genoux. Naruto tomba avec moi. Il me serra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes lui aussi. Nous pleurions nos morts, sa mort et la notre par la même occasion._

Un souvenir qui remonte à un mois. Il n'est plus là. C'est vide en moi , mais il y a aussi cette étrange sensation qui me broie de l'intérieur avec un air rieur, celle qui me perce le cœur avec tant d'ardeur. Je n'ose plus regarder ces photos, en particularité celle où on est tous les trois. Pourtant elle est encadrée juste au-dessus de mon lit.

_«Aller ! Une photo, s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaait!  
>- Nan Sakura, tu sais très bien que je déteste les photos.<br>- T'es pas drôle Sasuke. Naruto, une photo ça te dit?  
>- Que si on est tous les trois, on en a presque pas!<br>- Sasuke, t'es obligé de dire oui.»_

_Je le tirai vers le photomaton avec force. Naruto sautillait autour de nous, il ne s'arrêtait jamais celui-là! Nous entrâmes tous les trois, c'était un peu étroit il faut dire. Je fis glisser mon argent dans la fente._

_« Pourquoi tu payes? S'étonna le noiraud._  
><em>- Pour vous remercier de la faire avec moi, souris-je.»<em>

_Je me plaçai au milieu, à ma gauche Sasuke et à ma droite Naruto. Le blond venait de sortire une blague, ce qui donna à la photo un air de joie, de bonne humeur. Même Sasuke plutôt d'un air maussade, avait un sourire rayonnant et des plus craquant. En sortant, je leur fis un bisous sur la joue, ce qui les fis rougir._

_« Merci._  
><em>- Mais y'a pas de quoi Sakura-chan , dit Naruto aux anges.»<em>

_Sasuke se contenta de sourire._

Ces regards pétillants et notre fou rire ce jour-là, plus rien ne sera comme ça. Je tourne le dos à cette photo. Epoque résolue , époque perdue. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain , ouvre le robinet, et en ressors avec un parfum à la senteur de fleur de cerisier. Son premier cadeau. Ce même-jour, il m'embrassait pour la première fois.

_« Sasuke, qu'Est-ce que tu fous là? le questionnai-je en ouvrant la porte.  
><em>_- Ne sors pas avec ce type.»_

_J'étais offusquée , de quoi se mêlait-t'il? Je sortais de la maison pour éviter que mes parents n'entendent mes peines de cœurs._

_« En quoi ça te regarde? Tu m'as rembarrée, je fais ce que je veux._  
><em>- Je ne t'ai pas rembarrée, je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps.<em>  
><em>- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne me parles plus? Que tu m'ignores? criai-je au bord des larmes. Tu crois que t'as le droit de venir comme ça , tout bousculer dans ma vie et revenir en me disant que je ne dois pas sortir avec le mec que je veux? J'ai envie de t'oublier, tu comprends? Tu m'a fais trop de mal..»<em>

_La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort , Sasuke écoutait mon charabia. Quand je fus stoppé par une sensation de douceur sur ma bouche, je me laissai emporter. M'embrassait-il vraiment? Une multitude de frissons s'emparèrent de mon corps, faisant chavirer mon cœur. Mon souffle s'accéléra , ma main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque pendant que la sienne fourrageait mes cheveux. Il mit fin à notre baiser, pour pouvoir respirer._

«_ Je t'aime , me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille en sortant de sa poche un flacon. Je sais que c'est ton parfum préféré alors.._»

_Je lui sautai au coup, et l'embrassai de nouveau_.

Je ne suis pas encore retournée sur sa tombe, de peur de me dire que tout ça est bien réel. De peur de m'avouer que plus jamais je ne pourrai le toucher, le regarder.

_« Dans cet attentat, dans ce lycée souillé par le sang nous avons perdus des amis tellement proches. Quand j'ai vu Rock Lee avec son arme pointée sur moi, je n'arrivai pas à me dire que c'était la vérité. Ces choses là n'arrivent que dans les films, pas vrai? Il nous a tout enlevé ce jour là, je ne sais pas si vos vies sont les mêmes à présent. Quand Sasuke m'a vue sortir, il m'a dit qu'il allait arrêté ce massacre, il disait que si il l'avait traité autrement on en serait pas là et que je n'aurais pas été touchée. J'ai tout essayé pour le retenir, mais vous le connaissez non? Un garçon si entêté que lui ça n'existe pas. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'en entrant dans ce bâtiment, il n'en ressortirait probablement pas? Sasukle Uchiha , je t'ai aimé , je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. La mort ne perturbera pas mon amour. Tu étais tellement pour Naruto et moi. Repose en paix mon amour, ton acte n'a pas été vain. »_

_Je jetai ma rose rouge sur son cercueil et parti rejoindre sa mère, Mikoto qui pleura dans mes bras._

Je ère comme une lumière, que le vent à éteinte. Je remets ma vie à un plus tard abandonné. En cet instant, mes pensées son si faibles et je cherche désespérément une trace de toi. Je prends ton tee-shirt fétiche encore imprégné de ton odeur, je l'enfile , même si je sais qu'à force il ne restera plus que mon odeur. Je prends mon portable, compose ton numéro et tombe sur ta messagerie.

**« Bonjour , vous êtes bien chez..  
>- Putain SAKURA , c'est MON portable !<br>- Oui donc voilà, veuillez rappelez plus tard..  
>- HE SAKURA LAISSE MOI ESSAYER AUSSI!<br>- Non Naruto ! Bon je vous laisse, y a Sasuke qui va m'étrip.. AAH! »**

Le bip retenti. Je sais bien que sa ligne téléphonique sera coupée. Laissez moi encore le temps.. Juste un peu de temps. C'est vide, ça fais mal. Je me suis interdit de prononcer ton prénom. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois alors Sasuke. Oui Sasuke. Je finis de rédiger ma lettre adressée à Naruto. Puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain, son parfum à la main, son tee-shirt sur mon dos et la photo de notre trio. Je m'installe dans ma baignoire à présent remplie jusqu'au rebord et avale ces gélules en les faisant descendre avec plusieurs gorgées de wisky. Le néant m'envahit et tout devient clair autour de moi. J'entrevois ton visage, je me sens flotter, le poids du passé à présent dissipé. Je t'aime , je vous aime et pardonnez moi.

« _La souffrance d'une absence à eu raison de moi,_

_Naruto , excuse moi. Je ne suis plus assez forte pour ça. Maintenant , tu as Hinata alors tâche de ne pas te laisser envahir par mon suicide. Je ne pouvais plus, excuse moi encore. C'était trop fort pour moi, je t'aime Naruto , mais sans lui c'est plus possible. Tu es capable de grande chose, je le sais. Tu es capable toi de surmonter cette épreuve , pas comme moi. Je crois en toi autant que Sasuke le croyait aussi. Sois fort._

**Sakura.** »


End file.
